I Got A Boy
by Hikari Kame
Summary: Yugi does not have the words to describe how horrified he was when he became famous for being the boyfriend of an "Egyptian Disney Prince." (Post-canon fluff)


I Got A Boy

Chapter 1

Yugi does not have the words to describe how horrified he was when he became famous for being the boyfriend of an "Egyptian Disney Prince."

Yugi couldn't deny that it looked romantic, if you didn't know him. It was after another day of school, which meant that the second Yugi stepped outside he would be mobbed by his fans. Usually, Yugi would wait with resignation as the school guards ran outside ahead of him to help him and his friends into Seto Kaiba's car before speeding off. However, the front of the school was closed down for renovation, which meant that Yugi had to survive the courtyard before leaving out the back entrance.

"I'm going to get trampled," Yugi said in horror when he finally saw the courtyard.

"How did they even get in?" Joey asked in amazement. The crowd had made a wall of people waiting for Yugi to emerge. From where they stood, it seemed like there was no end to the crowd. There was no way to make it out of there at all.

"Do you think I can stay here for the night?" Yugi asked.

Tea grabbed his shoulder. "We're getting you through this." She said confidently. Yugi was even more scared now.

"Ready, Mutou-san?" One of the guards asked. Yugi took a breath and nodded. Just as the doors were thrown open, Joey and Tristan made a shield in front of Yugi while Tea led Yugi through the crowds. But the crowd surged up the steps and immediately derailed the guards trying to get through. Yugi could hear the screaming now, and it was so surreal.

"We need to head back!" Yugi yelled over the noise.

"No! We can do this!" Tristan yelled, but soon he and Joey were pushed back along with the guards. Tea pushed Yugi behind her as the people started reaching for Yugi. Just then a huge burst of golden light struck the middle of the crowd from the heavens and the crowd was blown back by divine wind, stunned but unhurt. When the light cleared, a man with ridiculously spiky hair stood in the middle, blue cape billowing in the wind and gold jewelry blinding all those who were still standing.

Yugi couldn't help it. He pushed through his protectors and ran straight at the newcomer. "Atem!" He yelled.

Atem grabbed him out of midair and spun him around before setting Yugi on the ground. Without warning he swooped down to claim Yugi's lips.

The newspapers in Japan didn't stop printing that picture of them for a year.

'Mysterious Prince And King of Games Kiss'

* * *

The next day, Atem insisted on accompanying Yugi to school. "Clearly you need me to help protect you," He said firmly.

"You can't use magic on them." Yugi argued.

"But it's the only thing that works!" Tristan argued back.

Atem pouted. "I'm not hurting them."

Tea pulled Yugi aside. "Just let him help Yugi, or he'll go stir-crazy in the house by himself." Yugi refused to admit Tea was right, so he just glared at her.

That night there had been an avalanche of articles online about Yugi and Atem, and the best way to do damage control would be to keep Atem hidden until for a few months until everyone stopped paying attention. But of course, Atem couldn't do things the easy way. Plus, Yugi also had a strong suspicion that if Yugi didn't watch him, Atem would simply tell the paparazzi the truth. All of it.

When Yugi was ready to go to school, Atem was waiting for him in a ripped black shirt, leather pants, and studded boots and leather jacket. Atem looked terrifying.

"Ready, Aibou?" Atem asked. Yugi wanted to drag Atem back upstairs and force him to change or better yet, just stay in the house, but he nodded and walked out the door. When they got into Kaiba's car, Seto turned around and stared at Atem.

"You can't go to school like that." He said.

Yugi frowned. "Aren't you just escorting me? Are you staying?"

Atem didn't meet Yugi's eyes. "I was hoping to stay with you during class too." He said quietly.

"You can't sit in class like that!" Yugi scolded Atem.

"Why not?" Atem asked incredulously.

"We'll buy a uniform when we get to school." Seto said, before driving off. Before Atem changed out of his original clothes, both Seto and Yugi snapped a picture.

When the teacher finally introduced him, Atem was wearing one of Yugi's spare gym shirts and a slightly-too-large uniform, and he still looked good. "Class, this is Atem, our foreign exchange student from Egypt. He's here to experience life in Japan." The teacher said politely.

Yugi quickly looked around. From the shocked expressions of his classmates, they weren't buying the "foreign exchange student" story. When they started staring at him in horror, Yugi looked away, face bright red.

"I'm honored to meet you all. I hope we can all become friends." Atem said stiffly. _Please don't say anymore,_ Yugi prayed, _please don't say anymore. _

"What are you?" A kid asked rudely. Atem narrowed his eyes.

"I am a three thousand year old pharaoh. I was given a new life for my deeds and I returned here to be with Yugi." Atem announced. Yugi wanted to pee his pants at that point.

"That's ridiculous!" Someone scoffed.

Yugi thought Atem would tell their whole story right then and there, or summon a Duel Monster, but then he did something worse. He kept talking.

"Yesterday I returned to earth by being blasted onto the courtyard through a golden light. Only a fool clings to their narow-minded beliefs instead of learning from the unknown." Atem said and then walked over to Yugi and sat down himself.

He sat Yugi a look to ask, 'was that ok?' and Yugi could only stare straight forward. At least he wasn't pushing his desk against Yugi's.

Yugi could just see the headline now. 'Pharaoh of Love Returns For King Of Games'

* * *

"You gotta admit, he's gotten everyone to leave you alone," Duke mused as their classmates rushed out the room, leaving Yugi and his friends in their own corner. Joey and Tristan and Seto sat in their own seats while Duke and Tea sat on the desks.

Yugi sighed. "I was hoping that if Atem ever came back, he could have a normal life, without all his old responsibilities."

Atem's face was carefully neutral, but he leaned over and kissed Yugi's hair.

"If someone tries to make a movie of your life, you better get every cent you can out of them Yugi." Joey said. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Yugi, Mokuba wants to go to your house after school." Seto said.

Yugi smiled. "That's fine, I can watch him. Do you think we should have a party or something, for Atem's return?"

Tristan laughed. "It'll just be an unofficial tournament if you invite everyone."

"No," Atem cut in. "I don't duel anymore."

"Why?" Joey asked, horrified. Even Seto seemed horrified.

"I have laid down my sword. I don't play anymore." Atem replied defiantly.

Only Yugi understood. "You can play for fun, Atem." He said gently.

Atem stared intently at the floor. Suddenly he stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." He announced before walking out.

"Do you know the way – I'll take that as a yes." Yugi said weakly when Atem didn't turn back around.

When Yugi turned back to his friends, everyone stared at him. "What?" He asked.

"Is he always this awkward?" Tea asked slowly.

Yugi sighed. "He's nervous right now, but…he seemed really cool back then right? He's really good at being confident when it's something he's really passionate about, but most of the time he isn't that confident. He doesn't like to talk, he always acts without thinking, he'd rather spend all his time playing games, he's a picky person, he's an introvert, - "

"So in other words, he's a dork like you." Duke said.

"He'd always offer to do the public appearances for me, even though he hated them too. At first I let him, but eventually his stiffness became too much for me and I started doing them instead." Yugi explained.

"I noticed that, when I rewatched some of your old interviews." Duke added.

"Why were you watching - " Tea asked, but then Yugi stood up. Everyone stared at Yugi in confusion. Yugi strained his ears.

Yugi bolted for the classroom door just in time. He wrenched it open and pulled Atem in before slamming the door on the screaming girls outside.

"What happened?" Yugi asked as he took in Atem's pale and shaking form.

"They…thought I was being romantic." Atem said awkwardly, before blushing bright red. "But I wasn't – I wasn't thinking – I just – "

Yugi laughed and led Atem back to their seats. "I had a hunch you just shut off your brain then." Atem looked sheepishly at Yugi, and they stared at each other until Tea politely cleared her throat.

They jumped and broke apart. Atem almost fell out of his seat in surprise. "Oh my god," Tea gasped and everyone cracked up laughing.

* * *

Yugi was thankful that the rest of the day passed relatively peaceful, after Yugi gave Atem one of his notebooks and a pen. Atem quietly took notes in the corner after that.

Atem was strangely quiet when it was almost time to leave, so Yugi scrawled a note and handed it to Atem. 'Don't use magic on the crowd,' it warned. After a moment Atem nodded back.

When the bell rang Yugi stood up and put on his backpack. Atem, hiding a smile, turned around and threw open the classroom window.

"What are you doing – AHH!" Yugi screamed. Atem had grabbed Yugi around the waist and legs before jumping out the window.

"What the fuck!" Joey cried as they all raced to the window to watch. Atem had summoned Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress and was now running for cover with Yugi while the crowd shrieked and screamed at Winged Dragon flying in the opposite direction.

"Show-off." Joey said, before Kaiba also jumped out the window.

By the time they landed in front of the game shop, Yugi was furious. "We were supposed to not attract attention Atem, and you summon Winged Dragon?!"

"It distracted the crowd!" Atem was surprised that Yugi was upset.

"It's just going to make the media attention worse!" Yugi argued.

"Yugi, I came back to earth by a blast of light, how is that not enough attention already?" Atem asked incredulously.

"Atem, people forget everything eventually. But if you keep doing things, people will keep paying attention. You can't use your magic in front of crowds, Atem."

"I don't think people will care that much about me." Atem said as he stared at something in the sky. Yugi looked up and gasped.

Slowly Blue Eyes White Dragon landed on the ground and Seto, Tea, Tristan and Duke slid off. Yugi and Atem heard yelling behind them and they turned to see Joey sitting on top of Red-Eyes yelling his lungs out.

"Why – how - ?" Yugi spluttered to Kaiba.

Kaiba rolled. "Relax, they'll just think it was a promotional stunt. Now, did you give us magic or did we have our own?" Seto asked Atem, ignoring everyone staring at him for talking about magic.

"Both. You have your own magic and I knew Joey would want to try to, so I gave him some." Atem answered.

"Thank you so much!" Joey yelled happily.

"You should consider allowing me to teach you how to control your own magic." Atem said to Seto. Kaiba didn't reply.

A car rolled up in front of the shop and Atem started walking towards it. Mokuba threw the car door open and ran to Atem.

"Atem! Atem!" Mokuba squealed in delight. Atem hugged him and threw him over his shoulder. Mokuba shrieked and cackled.

"We should go inside." Seto said.

* * *

They were supposed to be doing homework, but Grandpa ordered pizza to celebrate and they ended up all crowding around a sofa so they could call everyone who didn't know Atem was back yet.

Atem sat awkwardly in the middle with Mokuba and Joey on his left and right. Duke, Tristan and Tea were piled squished to the sides while Seto sat in the background with his laptop out. Yugi meanwhile, was hiding out of the webcam's view with a cell phone. It was his job to call everyone. Yugi dialed the first number and put it on speakerphone.

They started with Marik. "Hello, Marik?" Yugi said when the call connected.

"Yugi! Hey! How's it been? I know it's only been a few months…" Marik replied.

"Yeah, but it's ok. Listen, are you on the computer right now?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I have a surprise for you, go get on skype and video call me." Yugi ordered.

Marik sighed. "The things I do for the Chosen One…" He whined. Yugi rolled his eyes and looked over at Atem. His nervousness had come back, but it was currently being pushed aside for excitement. Yugi smiled and Atem smiled back. Good, he was okay then.

Atem leaned over the laptop and accepted Marik's video call. Marik's screen flickered open and he stared in confusion for a moment.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Marik asked slowly. Everyone on the couch stifled their laughs and kept staring back.

"Nothing much." Yugi replied before ducking down to stifle his giggles.

Marik squinted at the screen. "Yugi? Where is your voice coming from…" And then Marik sat back in shock.

Everyone waited. Marik stared as Yugi popped his head into the frame from the side and waved cheerfully. Then Marik jumped out of the chair.

"BIG SISTER! RISHID! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" He yelled. By the time Marik turned back to stare at Atem in amazement, everyone had fallen over laughing.

"You've grown, Marik." Atem said.

"Oh my god," Marik gasped.

Finally they heard Ishizu and Rishid's voice and Yugi popped back out of frame. "What is it Marik?" Ishizu said irritatedly. "Did you really have to scream?"

"Look." Marik said as he put his cell phone on speaker too. Ishizu and Rishid stared blankly. When Mokuba waved at them, Rishid hesitantly waved back.

"Hi guys, it's been a while." Yugi's voice floated in from his cell phone. This time, Atem mouthed Yugi's words.

"…Hi!" Ishizu said nicely. "You all look well." She replied.

"Thanks, Ishizu!" Yugi rambled. "It's been a while since we called you guys and we thought it'd be a good idea to do so. It's kind of weird to go back to normal life and school but we're making do. I know you guys are busy with your work but I couldn't resist calling anyway." Yugi talked faster and faster and soon Ishizu and Rishid were squinting at the screen in confusion as Atem couldn't keep up.

"Oh my god," Marik yelled, "Do you not see that he's not the right color?" He exclaimed.

Yugi popped his head into the frame and everyone fell over laughing at Marik's frustration.

"I'm back." Atem said with a smile. Ishizu gasped and grabbed Marik's shoulder for support while Rishid fell to his knees in amazement. Marik couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room screaming and cheering. Ishizu fell into his now vacant seat and put her head in her hands.

"Don't cry, Ishizu." Atem said tenderly. Ishizu looked up and gave him a watery smile.

Marik jumped back into frame. "We're coming to visit! We're coming to visit, so you better not die before then!" Marik yelled at Atem.

"I'll be waiting." Atem replied.

"…not the right color…" Joey wheezed.

* * *

It took everyone a while to recover, but eventually they were ready to call someone else.

"Call Mai." Joey said.

Soon everyone was in place again. Yugi eagerly dialed Mai's number and set the phone down.

"Hello?" Mai's groggy voice answered him.

"Mai-san, it's me Yugi." Yugi said.

"Oh hello. What are you calling for?" Mai asked sleepily.

Yugi grinned. "Could you get on skype right now? Please? I have to show you something."

"Hold on…you're lucky you're cute Yugi." Mai grumbled. Everyone snickered when Atem glared at the phone.

"Okay, you want me to do a video call?" Mai asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah, do it." Yugi answered.

Atem leaned forward and tapped the mousepad twice, and then leaned back.

"Hey Mai!" Joey yelled, and everyone started yelling and waving. Mai blinked at them before slowly waving back.

"Wow…everyone's here." Mai said.

"Yeah, everyone." Yugi said, and then he popped his head into the frame. Everyone waited for Mai to figure it out.

"No way," Mai whispered. The laughter started again, but then Atem raised his hand and everyone fell quiet.

"Hello Mai," Atem said shyly.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked faintly. Then Yugi handed the phone to Atem.

"No, you're not. I'm back Mai." Atem said clearly into the phone. Mai got up and walked out of the room.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god - " Mai said as she walked out. Joey slid out of his seat from laughing so hard. When Mai returned, everyone was yelling and talking over each other, and Yugi had reached over the sofa to hug Atem from behind.

Mai sat down and stared at them in amazement. "I have to come visit." She said.

"Yes, please come visit!" Yugi said with a big smile.

"This is so wonderful." Mai said, blinking back tears. Atem and Yugi started tearing up too.

"We're calling everyone!" Mokuba announced.

"Is that so?" Mai said with a mischievous smile. "Then I better get packing before all your guest rooms are taken." She said.

* * *

They called Pegasus next, who only needed a moment before he noticed.

"It's the Pharaoh!" He whooped like a little kid. Then he said "let me call the others." Everyone waited with baited breath. Atem shot Yugi a confused look. Who could it be?

Soon two familiar redheads popped into view. "Siegfried. Leon." Atem blurted out in amazement.

The brothers had heard it, and stared at the skype screen. "I always believed this would happen." Pegasus said proudly.

Yugi popped his head into the frame and waved. "The Pharaoh's back, Leon." Yugi said kindly.

Little Leon gasped and started crying, and Atem started tearing up too.

"You cry a lot," Mokuba said to Atem. Atem just laughed and wiped his eyes.

"Are you really back? You're not dead anymore?" Leon asked. Atem nodded. Yugi grabbed Atem's shoulder.

"Why don't you guys come and visit?" He said. "We want to see you guys."

"Really?" Siegfried asked in amazement.

"Go pack, now! We're leaving tonight!" Pegasus ordered and the brothers scrambled out of the room.

"Welcome back, Pharaoh-boy! See you soon!" Pegasus said happily.

"Should we call Ryou?" Atem asked Yugi.

"Why not? He was part of our group too!" Joey said.

Atem looked over to Joey. "It's not about me." He said firmly.

"Ryou-kun wouldn't miss evil Bakura right? He hurt people! He was evil!" Mokuba argued.

Atem looked down. "I've hurt people too, Mokuba. If I had experienced what he had, I would have done the same." He admitted.

"We'll talk about it later Atem," Yugi announced. "If we call it should just be the two of us."

Atem nodded. "I never saw Bakura again after we left my memories."

Tristan shook his head. "I still can't believe sometimes that all that crazy stuff happened."

"I can hardly believe it." Atem replied.

"You know who we forgot about? Rebecca!" Yugi said.

Tea frowned at him. "Are you sure it's a good idea to tell her?"

Yugi frowned too now. "Why not?"

"Won't she be…unhappy?" Tea said slowly.

"She knows that I'm not interested in her." Yugi replied. "And she knows about…my feelings."

"You told her you liked Atem?" Joey had turned to Yugi.

"Yeah, I sort of had to." Yugi said.

"Why?" Atem asked.

"Because I loved you." Yugi said incredulously.

Atem jumped up. "What?" He exclaimed. Everyone started yelling in cofusion.

"Atem, of course I loved you – I thought you came back because you knew!" Yugi spluttered.

Atem just turned bright red. "I…I didn't… I just came back anyway." He winced.

"Wow…" Duke said.

Yugi groaned, and then pulled Atem into a hug. "You're ridiculous." Atem just wrapped his arms around Yugi and held on.

* * *

"Hi Yugi! I was wondering when you were going to call me." Rebecca said when she picked up.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Yugi asked.

"Because Atem's back, and I thought we were all friends!" Rebecca said. Yugi gasped. "But apparently, I've got to wait a whole day - " Rebecca continued.

"Get on Skype, Rebecca." Yugi cut in, before sighing. Of course she figured it out on her own.

"I can't be the only one who saw the articles, right?" Rebecca asked.

"Everyone else was surprised when we called." Yugi muttered.

"I'm sure they were." Rebecca replied. "No one ever pays attention when they should." Yugi looked over to see Atem accept the request.

She smiled, and then she frowned. "You…you're really Egyptian." She said. Atem nodded.

Rebecca leaned forward. "Listen to me, Yugi is so in love with you, so if you don't take good care of him I'm gonna – are you blushing?"

Atem suddenly found his shoes very very interesting. Yugi walked into the frame and waved at her.

"He's just shy," Yugi explained as Rebecca stared at Atem in a half-interested, half-confused look.

"He's…shy?" Rebecca asked faintly. Yugi laughed and wrapped his arms around Atem from behind the couch again.

"He's shy because we're calling all our friends right now." Yugi added.

"Oi! Where's our hello, Rebecca?" Joey yelled at the screen.

"Wait your turn!" Rebecca yelled back, and then everyone started yelling at Rebecca too. Soon they were all laughing and smiling and catching up.

"You should come visit, Rebecca." Atem had finally found his voice again.

Rebecca raised one eyebrow. "If I come visit, you won't melt into the floor in embarrassment?"

"No!" Atem said while his face turned red again. Rebecca grabbed something on her desk and showed it to them.

"I figured if you weren't going to call I'd have to go yell at you guys in person," Rebecca said sweetly as she proudly showed off her plane tickets. "I just won another US tournament, so I can afford it." She said smugly.

Atem suddenly lost his shyness. "Congratulations!" He said sincerely. Rebecca was taken aback.

"It – it was nothing, I've won before anyway - " She babbled. "I haven't lost to anyone besides you guys - "

"Leon Von Schroeder is also coming to visit." Atem said ignorantly.

"Oh, well, whatever – I'm not going to see him, but I guess maybe we could hang out; anyway I have to pack bye!" Rebecca cut off the call.

Yugi turned to Atem with a huge smile. "Atem you genius." He gasped.

"Thank you?" Atem replied. "But I'm not sure what I did."

"Never mind Atem, I'll tell you later. But it's getting late, so one more call and then everyone's gotta go home." Yugi finished.

* * *

Seto had tried to make Mokuba leave but Mokuba refused to budge, so finally Seto accepted his fate and sat back down for their final phone call.

"Aibou," Atem exclaimed, "I see their names on skype. They're online."

"Well, try it."

Atem clicked around on the laptop and then sat back and waited. After a few moments, the screen flickered open.

"Yugi," Alistair greeted. Then he noticed everyone else. "Oh wow! Hey guys, come here!" He called behind him.

Valon and Raphael appeared behind him and Atem couldn't help it. "Raphael!" He said happily.

Raphael slowly leaned towards the screen. "Raphael. It's me." Atem insisted.

"…Pharaoh?" He asked.

"No way." Valon blurted out. Yugi walked into the frame and stood behind Atem.

"There's two of them." Alistair said faintly.

"Pharaoh," Raphael gasped, close to tears now. Atem was starting to blink a lot too.

"Atem. You should call me Atem." He said. Everyone in the room shivered when Atem said his name, but otherwise kept smiling at the screen.

"So you're not the nameless Pharaoh anymore?" Valon asked.

"That's right." Atem replied.

Raphael suddenly stood up and ran out of the room. Atem also sensed his friend's sudden wave of emotion and reached to grip Yugi's hand to control his own emotions. Atem used his other hand to hide his face.

"Do you guys have time to visit?" Yugi asked.

Alistair and Valon looked uncomfortable. "We can't really afford plane tickets right now." Alistair said.

"We can help you Alistair," Yugi said.

Valon and Alistair shook their heads. "No Yugi, we don't want to use your money - "

But Yugi wouldn't budge. "We want you guys to come visit. This is our reunion! You have to come!"

Then Alistair's phone rang and Seto stepped outside to talk to him. "Leave it to us Valon," Yugi said kindly once Alistair had disappeared.

"Yugi…" Valon said. He turned when Raphael reappeared at his side.

"We will repay you back eventually." Raphael said.

"Absolutely not." Atem said firmly. "Friends help each other. This is more important than money."

Yugi smiled and squeezed Atem's hand. "How are your classes going?"

Valon groaned theatrically. "I hate school." He whined.

Raphael smacked his head in the back. "You're lucky to be alive to get an education, so stop complaining."

Valon rubbed his head and turned to Joey. "You better be ready when we come visit, because I'm bringing my deck!" He announced.

"Hah! Bring it!" Joey laughed, and then smirked evilly. "Hey Valon…Mai's coming."

The color drained out of Valon's face. "I think I have a midterm coming up – I don't think I should visit - "

"Are you scared I'm going to kick your ass in front of your crush?" Joey laughed.

"What about you? I thought you liked her too!" Valon retorted.

Joey shrugged. "I don't like her anymore."

Tristan snorted. "Yeah, right."

"It's true!" Joey exclaimed. "I like someone else now, alright?" Now everyone was staring at Joey. "W-what?"

"Who?" Atem asked.

"None of your business." Joey said firmly.

"Is it someone we know?" Yugi asked.

"When did this happen?" Tea added.

"Tell me too!" Mokuba yelled.

"Recent, ok? And I'm not answering any more questions on this!" Joey yelled.

"It's not me, right?" Atem asked.

"What." Valon blurted out.

"Why would it be you?" It was Joey's turn to stare at Atem.

"Because you said it was recent," Atem explained, "and you said yesterday I was the most interesting thing to happen in the last few months."

Joey blinked. "I didn't know you knew how to use logic. I thought you were a run-in-guns-blazing type of guy like me and Tristan."

"How does that apply to this situation?" Atem asked. "Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"No, Atem of course not." Joey replied, although he wasn't quite sure if he meant that.

Atem continued to glare at him and then Seto came back. "They're flying out in two days. I told them not to worry about return trip. Think you have enough room to house them all?"

Yugi laughed. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

Seto sighed. "We can go to my house if there's not enough room here." He said begrudgingly.

"We can go to your mansion? Yugi, let's do that!" Joey said.

"I don't want to trouble you Kaiba-kun," Yugi said.

"You owe me a favor." Seto said simply.

"I'll duel you instead." Atem cut in.

"Deal." Seto said quickly. "Say goodbye Mokuba."

"Awww!"

"You guys better get here fast!" Yugi said in lieu of goodbye to Valon and Raphael.

"You guys better buy enough food!" Valon retorted before closing the call.


End file.
